


故事结局

by MikaKaf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaKaf/pseuds/MikaKaf
Summary: *架构和巨人那部分参考的是Cat Of Tindalos老师的一篇文，使用这个架构的初衷是觉得过于适合Liara*我永远喜欢蓝莓





	故事结局

她睁开眼。Thessia淡紫色的天空映进她的瞳孔，空轨中各种流线形的飞行器奔流着，静谧的光河在晚霞中交织。十岁的Liara非常喜欢这些似乎不曾断流的河，它们在空中织出极有层次的网，层层包裹住线条柔和的远方建筑，像冰淇淋上凝固的焦糖一样，巨大又温柔，不轻不重地压在顶上。

她等待Benezia时在长椅上睡着了，被压在头下的胳膊酸胀疼痛，她起身，边揉胳膊边点亮终端。终端显示的点早已超过Benezia的会议结束时间。她对此感到习惯，只不过又一次会议延时。她打了个哈欠，蜷起身子，开始对着逐渐变红的地平线发呆。夕阳用催人入梦的温度哄着她的眼皮，不一会她就又昏昏沉沉。

在她即将再次坠入梦境时有人触碰了她的肩膀，她猛然惊醒，转头见到Benezia疲惫的面容。回家了我的小翅膀，女人的声音沙哑而温暖，风中鼓动的鹅黄色裙子被夕阳烧成流动的岩浆。她跟上去，打着哈欠，一只手努力向前伸去抓更大更温暖的那只，炽热的空气亲吻着她的脸颊，她满心悦雀地和那抹鹅黄色走进夕阳。家，她知道，和妈妈走总会回家的。

 

她在Normandy的舱室中醒来，冷汗浸湿了她的制服。Shepard在一标准时前制定了对Benezia的突击策略，她当时坐在硬质座椅上，粗糙的皮料刮擦着她的制服，长时间的会议也没能让她的体温向下同化，她感觉身下是一块冰。有人注意到她冷得打哆嗦的嘴唇了吗？有人听见她的声音吗？她听不见，她的嘴唇开开合合，是的，我明白对方是谁，我要参加这次行动。

她不要。泪干在脸上带来奇怪的不适感，她凝视着黑暗，死死攥紧手直到指甲扎进皮肉，痛感却不足以将她拉回现实。记忆里女人的微笑有着夕阳的热度，她在那微笑面前冻成冰雕。好冷啊妈妈，她蜷起来，身体僵硬得如同刚从冷库取出的冻肉，呜咽被一点一点从那具被绝望笼罩的躯体重挤出来，在舱室墙壁上打出空虚的回音。

 

Novenia，她对Shepard说着什么，张口闭口，脑中空无一物。Shepard也在说话，嘴唇开合，她在那双翠绿的眼睛里看到担忧和疲惫，看到神色空茫的自己。她闭上眼。

 

她落队了。学校组织参观Prothean文物，一群学生在人不算少的博物馆中缓慢前行，十几双好奇的眼睛东张西望。她走在队中，对一块Prothean石板入了迷。她放缓了脚部仔细观看，后面的人马上撞了上来。抱歉，她慌忙说，后退几步，对方摇了摇头，转头继续前进，又在走了几步之后回头看她。这次要认真多了，如同某种医疗扫描，对方紫色眼睛发出聚光灯般刺眼的光芒。聚光灯在短暂的迷惑后变得了然，进而充满嫌恶，Purl blood，那人说，语气不屑，周围的人因这句话而侧目，片刻后她们也带上那种相似的神情，微妙的嫌恶和嘲讽。她咬住嘴唇，对那群人怒目而视，人群在蒙着一层眼泪的扫视中交换了眼神，低下头离开了。细碎的咒骂随着她们的远去渐渐消失。她知道那些咒骂中包括了她的母亲，但她除了攥紧拳头之外什么都不能做。

“你该把她们揍一顿。”某个声音在她头顶响起，嘶哑粗砺，不像是任何一个Asari能有的。她猛抬起头，之前憋泪的努力由于重力在一瞬间被宣告白费，两行冰凉的液体划过她的脸颊。这太丢人了，她想，双手胡乱地在脸上擦着，但更多的眼泪不受控制地掉了下来。停下，她对自己说到，然而这些年受过的委屈和不公似乎在这一刻决定夺门而出大声尖叫，她徒劳地阻拦着它们，只换来一阵细碎的啜泣。

她听见上方的人叹了口气，然后一只手被轻轻地握住了，她没有反抗，持着不知从何而来的信任跟着那人走。那人领着她走到一片有阳台的开阔地，Thessia淡紫的阳光把地上的影子拉得很长，那人松开她的手，蹲下面对面看着她。

她注意到那人有双红色瞳孔，过低的眉骨压出凶狠的眼角，整体上说是相当有威胁性的外貌。而此时她却在这张凶狠的脸上读出了无奈和一丝窘迫。

“咳，听着，如果她们再这样说，就艹爆他们的……咳，不对，打爆他们的……嗯，不对，啊！是了，让他们为自己的行为付出代价！”对方结结巴巴地说道，目光飘忽，语气十足奇怪，如同一个Krogan尝试温柔地照顾一个小孩。她在对方的脸上看见某种很熟悉的东西，和每天照镜子的感觉很相似，但说不明白到底是什么。

Liara摇了摇头。“我得保护妈妈的名誉。”虽然我本身的存在就是在毁灭她的名誉。带着哭腔的声音听起来很怪，她轻轻开口， “我爱她”。

最后一个单词消失在空气后，漫长的沉默降临下来，对方看起来像是拼命想要找话说，几次欲言又止，最后归于沉寂。她迷迷糊糊地想她该问一下对方的身份，还未开口，头上就传来了温暖的触感。她抬起头，那人的手落在了她的触须上，脸上表情尴尬，被她的目光捕捉到瞳孔后慌乱地移开了眼神。那些奇妙的，柔软得像小动物羽毛般的安心感在这诡异的时刻不合时宜地炸裂开来，洋洋洒洒地铺满她的心。她的脸热而潮湿，有带着咸味的液体顺着唇峰流进嘴里，潮湿的溪流没过多久就变成了河川，她最终没能掐好喉咙，破碎的呜咽在阳台上洒了一地。那只手温柔地在她的触须上摩挲着。二十四岁的Liara在Prothean博物馆的某个阳台上，在某个有奇怪信任感的陌生人面前，嚎啕大哭。

而那人站着，一言不发。

 

她在Apollo喝特制冰饮，曾经常在Thessia喝的那种。她从来不去吧台点东西，也从不看向那边，Shadow broker不会不知道红裙红瞳态度恶劣的酒保的身份。事实上，她在Thessia做联络人的时候就知道了，照片中的人嚣张而凶狠，却和记忆里某张窘迫的脸重合在一起。那时的她迅速关闭信息界面继续工作，并在休息时间和Feron分享了一杯酒。拥有黑色大眼睛的Drell肯定看出了什么，值得高兴的是他令人感激地一言不发。

她摸不清自己对Athyta的感受。恨太过，爱太多，思念在很早前就凋零成灰。那是个不那么陌生的陌生人，带着些可有可无的过去。血缘在Asari看来是非常微妙的东西——这关系可能会让母子间亲如骨肉，也可能会淡如清水，甚至反目成仇。她有时躺在床上注视着自己，你真的想捡起一份可能不曾存在的感情吗？

她红发绿眼的指挥官带着滞留区特有的消毒气息匆匆赶来。指挥官给了她一句简短的招呼，随即去往吧台，直直向着Athyta。两个身上红色元素都有点过剩的人开始谈话，她知道在Illium两人见过面，也知道Shaperd看过Shadow Broker飞船上的录像，这使她对这场谈话的走向感到一丝担忧。

Shepard花了远超过拿一杯饮料的时间才来到她的对面坐下。她没有抬头。火星重逢后她很少再直视Shepard的脸，太多她感到陌生的伤痕，太多的疲惫。她的手指会因为忍不住想抚平那些奔波的烙印而刺痛，可她知道她没有那个时间。Turian的故乡在燃烧，Asari的殖民地在变成废墟和焦土，那些火焰把她们都烧成焦黑僵硬的木炭，连安慰的触碰都成为奢侈。

一只手指触到她的额角，力道轻柔地按压着，她触电般弹了一下，抬头对上一片干涸的湖绿。“Liara.”指挥官说道，神奇的把恳求询问与融合在三个音节里，”去和她说说话吧。“

她咬住嘴唇，最后还是答应了，就像她曾做的那样，她总是能被Shaperd说服的。无奈之余心里仍有点自嘲，她，Shadow Broker，一百多岁的Asari，被简简单单三个音节说服，而罪魁祸首还一脸微笑地看着她，她轻而易举地为这个微笑而胃揪成一团，舌根处苦甜交织。

她走向Athyta。

 

冰冷的星球在窗外翻滚起橙蓝相间的火焰，光可鉴人的地板碎了大半，Kai Leng的血在管道的间隙中滴答作响。就快了，她握紧拳头，在呼吸间呛出铁锈味的血，无论是成功还是失败，一切都快结束了。离开火星后的每一天她都感觉时光如梭又度日如年，只有踉踉跄跄追着Shaperd的背影才能让她不至于发疯。

她的思考止于Prothean VI说出Citidel，一阵突如其来的不安占领了她，不会是，她在脑内疯狂念着，却不再相信这场战争中还有什么"不会是"，Hakket传过来的影像里Citidel展臂全部闭合，她一生中第一次看见Citidel全闭合的样子。

她打开信号表，代表Athyta的红点在地球，伦敦正上方的宇宙中。

 

Garrus和Tali是和她很不同的人。她有时会感到感到命运无常。如果没有遇到Shaperd，她可能永远不会认识一个前C-SEC警员后Arcangle的Turian，也不会认识一个前Pilgrim流浪汉后Fleet Adimoral的Quarian，她想，于Garrus和Tali也是如此，Shaperd像一道飓风，把他们的过去和未来刮出从未想象过的狂澜。

他们一起看Palaven燃烧，一起看Legion倒下，一起看Thessia爬满女妖和巨兽

漫长的未来中的某天，她站在他们的名牌前，Normandy空无一人

 

Javik是她想象的一切的反面。他们不可避免地争吵，对方对待她的态度仿佛她是某种单细胞生物，傲慢而固执，浇灭她最初热情的同时也打开了他们之间漫长争吵的开关。

Javik说的没错，她确实有一部分傻傻地抱着一种对Prothean近乎迷信的崇拜感，毫无根据，带着乐观而盲目的猜想。那份天真和单纯止于Thessia，真相令她恐惧而愤怒，一向固执的Prothean却在此时松了口。舱室争吵后他们的关系趋于缓和，她开始考虑和他一起写书，她想，也许够长的时间过去后，他们能真正成为朋友。

她看着Javik对发着绿光且不再攻击的Reaper开枪，看着他用拳头锤它们坚硬的外壳，看着最后的Prothean跪在地上，手指深深地掐进地里。Javik没和任何人道别，但没人再见过他。

 

她在白色的石路上走着。一片Prothean废墟，她认出那些建筑结构，白色的宽敞大道向前无限延伸着，周围坐满静谧沉睡的Prothean化石，比所有她见过的都要古老。她的前面有很多人在走着，都是埋葬在记忆深处的影子。她认出红色和白色的Krogan，高大的Turian，穿着螺纹布的Quarian，带着N7护甲的Geth，和许许多多曾在Normandy服役过的人，他们一言不发，越走越快，向着远处的那道绿光。

她清楚地记得那道光不是绿色的，也没有这么温和。那道光散发着死亡的味道，皮肉烧焦的气息混着血腥味灌进她的鼻腔，她在穿梭机甲板上用力睁开被血糊透的双眼看她的人类走向最后的战场。

她从没想过那是最后的告别了。即使那已经是最后的舰队，即使不远处Harbinger如死神般伫立，Shaperd的话音里带上破碎和决心，她从没想过。她不能，战后她无数次想，不能就这样结束了，她是Commander Shaperd ，她不会把她的船员……她，扔在这个一团糟的宇宙中。她在战争最绝望的时候编织的所有梦里都有Shaperd，傻乎乎的甜得发腻的梦，她们的家，旅行的地点，孩子的名字。她啃着这些破碎的糖果挺过那些充斥着尖叫的夜晚，带着泪水的咸辛和愤怒的苦涩。绿光带走了糖果，带走了Shaperd，带走了她梦里的一切。

那些人最终都跑起来，如同往日他们战斗般狂奔，她的双腿发软，踉跄着追，伸手徒劳地想抓住点什么。等等我，她喊到，声音消失在风里，无人回头。他们最终冲进了那束光，被刺眼的白淹没吞噬，仿佛之前从未存在。她在光束前堪堪停下。有人影从光束中浮现，她退后几步，捏紧拳头。

那是个难以形容的巨人，有Athyta的眼睛Benezia的眼神，Turian的面甲和Krogan的头冠，手上拿着伤痕累累的N7狙击枪和"Jessie"，小臂上戴着散发红橙色光芒的粒子刀，仿佛故人们杂糅合体而生的产物。它向她走来，话语从面甲后传出，音如洪钟，却很温柔。她在音波的震荡下颤栗。那是他们的声音，Normandy的声音，她的过去的声音，那些记忆里枯死的影像突然又复活了，藤蔓般爬满她的脑海。

"你的名字？"

"Liara"，她的声音破碎。巨人背后的光柱亮的灼眼，在它的脚下拉出长长的影子，把她整个人包进巨大的黑影中。过往的幽灵安静地俯视，她缓慢地跪下，冰凉的液体一滴滴掉在地上。

巨人静静伫立，提问继续。"你的目的?"

她张开嘴，又闭上。巨人等待着，与Athyta一模一样的眼睛中空无一物，像她又不似她。周围很静，只有光束静静燃烧的声音，她的脑海里却吵得可怕。Benezia哼的曲子，她唯一会弹的那段小调，空袭警报声，Shaperd各种不同语气的”Liara”，Citidel舞厅里面可怕的音乐，它们一股脑的钻进她，把她卷进漩涡撕得四分五裂。她死死地抱住自己，手指深深掐入上臂，身体如同满弦的弓般弯曲着。那么多，她无声地尖叫起来，那么那么多。

最终弦断了，一切停滞。回忆破碎，声音消逝，她又能听见光束发出的白噪音。麻木爬上她疲惫的身体，在她的心脏上留下酸液浇过的触感。她张开嘴。

"我杀死了我的母亲，没能救回我的父亲，没能保护故乡，没有在朋友需要我的时候出现，也没能抓住……她。"她听她自己说，语气古怪，如同被掐着喉咙。她的手指深深扎进血肉里，无力感和那道影子一起压着她，她几乎能听见自己脊椎发出的嘎吱声。她哭了，上气不接下气，眼泪决堤般洪流而下，无形的手捏住她的心脏狠狠搅动，她浑身颤抖着向前倒去。

但有人接住了她，有人拖住了她的脸，三指的手笨拙地抹去她的眼泪。巨人蹲着身子看着她，眼神温柔，"死亡可以做见面通行证哦?"

她看着那双死寂的火焰色眼睛，安静了很久，最终摇头。

"我想见证他们。"她轻声说，"我要守护他们的故事，直到我的终点。"

巨人笑了，像他们所有人。"那就走下去吧。带着他们的故事和回忆，带着他们的未来。他们很高兴能认识你，Liara T'Soni。"

巨人起身，温柔地摸了摸Liara的头须，转身离开。它走向光，又在即将进入光束时停下，“最后一个问题，你将去向何方？”

它没给Liara回答的时间，迈腿消失在刺眼的白里。片刻后从光里走出另一个人。

 

她怔怔地盯着那人。N7装甲，湖绿色瞳孔，光柱下仿佛燃烧起来的红发。她在无数个梦里见过这张脸这个人影，使她一度觉得能靠记忆重建一个完整的Normandy指挥官出来。她的梦站在她眼前，真实得可怕，真实得仿佛碰触了也不会消散一般。

过于灼眼的影子走到她面前，托起她的脸，轻柔地覆上嘴唇。那是记忆中的干燥皮肤和温度，她觉得自己就像海斯特罗姆上的昆虫一般爆裂开来。她睁大眼睛看着眼前的红发，一点点把那些颜色刻进记忆里。那温度没持续很久，不一会儿就离开了，只有温热的呼吸在她的脸边漂浮。

"我很想你"她看着那双翠绿的眼睛声音颤抖地说到，脸上的热流仿佛根本不懂得何为干涸。"还有Tali，Garrus，EDI，Joker，Javik，Kaidan，Ashley，Normandy。我想念你们所有人。"

"我知道。"女人叹息道，"我很抱歉。"

她的嘴唇蠕动，语言从她的身体里退潮。万千句话匆匆路过，无一驻足，即使是现在她也能听见属于她们的表盘倒计时的声响，她贪婪地吞噬着眼前人的图像，那头红发浸在眼泪中，几乎把她的眼睛灼伤。最终她的声音找到了回程的路，和那些仿佛根本流不完的泪水一起落在地上。

"你们会和我一起吗？"

"会的。"她的指挥官笃定地说道，就像她一贯做的那样。指挥官眼睛里那片碧绿的湖泛滥出温柔的笑意，没有疲惫和哀愁，没有伤痛和破碎，一个温暖的笑容，那让她的心绞成一团又化掉，"我们一直和你同在，只是你不再能看见我们。"

她起身，向前拥抱住那个身影。好烫啊，她想，就像粒子光束打在身上一样，皮肉被灼烧，体液蒸发，油脂发出噼啪声，她脸上的泪被蒸干了，取而代之的是脸皮龟裂的干涸感。她模糊地想到当时Shaperd冲进光束也是这种感觉吗？她为什么没能再强硬一点和她一起冲进去？现在一切都会还回来，这是她迟来的终结迟来的审判，是最终降临的救赎。有轻微的力道被施加在肩膀，她抗拒着抱得更紧，求求你，她哽咽着说，带上绝望的哀求，那力道却不见得有丝毫的减轻，甚至随后还降临了一声哀叹。

那声哀叹把她从黑甜的死亡幻想中揪了出来。救赎带来的兴奋感被从头到脚浇了个冰凉。她都做了什么？她保证了要见证要继承，现在却抱着一个过往的幽灵企图逃避一切，她又一次辜负了自己的诺言。她把自己剥离那滚烫的拥抱，怔怔地看着只剩焦黑骨架的手，一滴滴透明的液体滴落在上然后被蒸发，嘶嘶的声响盈满了整个空间。柔软的触感从眼角传来，指挥官轻轻皱着眉头为她擦去眼泪，眼里满是无措，如同曾经任何一次面对她的泪水时那样。

“别……别哭了，不是你的错。”指挥官挠着脑袋，搜肠刮肚，“战争已经结束了，你可以……不用那么坚强的。”

Liara看着她。她回忆起战后艰难的重建，绿光解决的仅仅是Reaper，尖锐的种族矛盾和星际边缘冲突从未停止，有机体和无机体之间的相互理解伴随着流血与冲突，高层议会依然暗流涌动，一切仿佛永无止尽地循环发生，她睁眼闭眼，见证无数和平下的炮火。不，她想，我变得更加更加坚强了，我……可是得带着你那一份活下去的啊。

这场景让她莫名感到熟悉。她顺着回忆的藤蔓摸索，看见一个表情一模一样的自己。是的了，和那时候很像，Thessia刚刚沦陷，Shaperd避开一切能碰到她的路线，把自己关在舱室里。她强行破解了舱室密码，把那个坐在床边盯墙壁的活死人拧起来教训时，脸上就是这个表情。Shaperd是个糟糕的人，她想，尴尬的打哈哈和别扭的大事化小，本质上其实是想独揽着自己扛。

可现在的Shaperd早就没立场这样说话了，她不再能触碰到那个美好而又糟糕的世界，不再能再次为那只怕人的仓鼠投食，不再能展现她那惊人的舞技，于是现在，也不再能用她蹩脚的安慰让脸上有小小雀斑的Asari放弃前行。

她微微前倾，亲吻了她的指挥官。

“少自大了，你现在连枪都摸不了。”她翻了个白眼，眼珠转动间新的泪水又重新溢出她的眼眶。“在海的那边等我。”

Shaperd微笑起来，眼睛里多了份阴谋得逞的得意。她后知后觉地反应过来那句话的目的，睁大了眼睛，最后只是无可奈何地锤了一下指挥官的肩膀。

“我要走了。”她说，“去我们的未来。”

指挥官摆了摆手。

“一路顺风。”


End file.
